1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, an image processing apparatus, and a control program for an image processing apparatus whereby image data to be printed/output by an image recording means is specified using information stated on a mark sheet read from an image reading means.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, when photographs taken with a digital camera are printed, the image file and the number of prints can be specified by using application software on a PC that can print the image file. In recent years, so-called photo direct printers and multifunction printers (hereinafter abbreviated as MFP) have appeared that are equipped with a memory card for storing images taken with a digital camera and that can print image files stored in the memory card. So-called photo direct printers and MFP have also appeared that can directly connect to the digital camera by way of a USB cable or the like, and that can print image files stored in the memory of the digital camera. With these photo direct printers and MFP, a user can specify the image file and the number of prints from an operation panel.
With an MFP having a scanner means, it is possible to print a mark sheet (also referred to as an order sheet, or the like) that contains mark areas and thumbnail images of photographic images such as FIG. 7. The user can mark the mark area of the mark sheet, and thereafter print the marked photographs by reading the mark sheet with the MFP scanner (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-273973).
A mark area for various print settings (for specifying sheet size and options) such as those shown in the diagram is disposed in the section A of FIG. 7, and disposed therebelow are thumbnail images B, and mark areas C that correspond to the thumbnail images B. The three marks in each of the mark areas C are used for specifying the number of prints of the corresponding thumbnail images B, and the marks correspond to, beginning from the left, one, two, and three prints. When the user fills in the mark designating the number of prints that are desired and then has the MFP scanner read the sheet, the specified number of prints of the specified image can be printed. A mark area D for specifying the paper ejection method and sheet reprinting is disposed in the lower section of the mark sheet.
Such a mark sheet is convenient in that the images can be compared while making choices, and print images can be selected because the list of images can be viewed. There is an additional advantage in that photo printing operation is possible without the use of an LCD or another display unit in the main operation unit.
When printing instructions are provided by using a conventional mark sheet such as that shown in FIG. 7, however, the maximum number of prints is limited to several prints. In the example of FIG. 7, for example, since the number of prints “1” corresponds to a single mark, ten mark areas are needed to be able to print 10 prints, and the required area for the mark areas is increased. Even if marks for specifying the number of prints are additionally provided in units of 5 and 10, or if another method is used, there is a drawback in that there is a limit to the space for disposing the marks, and handling becomes complicated.
For example, in FIGS. 3 and 4 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-273973, an example is shown in which the surface area of the mark area and the surface area of the thumbnail image are equal, but in comparison with FIG. 7, the number of images that can be printed on a single page is visibly lower. If the number of images that can be printed on a single page is low, the listing ability is reduced and made inconvenient. In other words, the user must perform laborious operations in that the desired images must be selected from images that span a plurality of pages. There is also a drawback in that waiting time is increased because the time required to print a mark sheet is increased. If the size of the thumbnail images is reduced, the increased mark surface area can be offset and the listing ability maintained, but there is a problem in that it is difficult to discriminate the images and image selection itself becomes difficult.
It is therefore difficult to specify the printing of several prints and to fixedly create a general-use mark sheet format.
On the other hand, when one has made a trip with many friends, for example, it is common to distribute photos to people in the photographs. When there are three people in photo 1, ten people in photo 2, and five people in photo 3, then three, ten, and five prints of the respective photos must be printed in order to distribute the photos to the people in the photographs.
Since there are only marks for three prints in the mark areas C of the mark sheet of FIG. 7, when the mark sheet of FIG. 7 is used to carry out printing, one of the following procedures must be used to read the mark sheet in order to print three, ten, and five prints of the respective photographs.
Procedure 1: First, three prints of photo 1 are printed, ten prints of photo 2 are then printed, and lastly, five prints of photo 3 are printed. Prepared in the procedure 1 are a mark sheet for printing three prints of photo 1, a mark sheet for printing three prints of photo 2, a mark sheet for printing one print of photo 2, a mark sheet for printing three prints of photo 3, and a mark sheet for printing two prints of photo 3. These mark sheets are then read one, three, one, one, and one times, respectively, to carry out printing. In the operation of procedure 1, since a large number of sheets (five) must be prepared and the number of times (seven) that the sheets must be read is large, the operation is very laborious.
Procedure 2: First, three prints each of photos 1, 2, and 3 are printed, three prints of photo 2 and two prints of photo 3 are subsequently printed, three prints of photo 2 are then printed, and lastly, a single print of photo 2 is printed. Prepared in the procedure 2 are a mark sheet for printing three prints each of photos 1, 2, and 3, a mark sheet for printing three prints of photo 2 and two prints of photo 3, a mark sheet for printing three prints of photo 2, and a mark sheet for printing a single print of photo 2. These mark sheets are each then read a single time to carry out printing. In the operation of procedure 2, four sheets are prepared and the reading must be performed four times. In comparison with procedure 1, the required number of mark sheets and the required number for reading operations are less, but the user feels that each of the number of sheets and the number of reading operations is considerable, giving the impression that the operation is very laborious.
The techniques for printing photos for several people appearing in a photographic object are known in the art. Disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2004-145563 and H10-214003, for example, are techniques for detecting the number of people in a photographic object by detecting the number of faces in an image, areas of skin color, and the inherent shape patterns of people by using image recognition processes. However, these known techniques are configured so as to immediately print photos for the detected number of people, and this approach cannot solve the problems in a configuration in which the mark sheet described above is used, and neither is there a solution suggested or intimated in these known references.